Lemonade
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping Oneshot: Lyra is a sevenyear-old and she starts to sell lemonade. Her neighbour Silver doesn't pay for his glass, will she ever get her money back or does she get a new partner to travel with?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of these characters. This is fanmade!**

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Lyra's P.O.V.

Because I'm the writer of this story I can do whatever I like and I decide that Lyra's a 7-year old and Silver is 8. His father isn't the bad leader of team Rocket and they all live in New Bark Town, enjoy :D

**Lemonade:**

"Mommy, how long has the lemonade been in the refrigerator?" I was seven years old but ready for business, I would go outside and sell lemonade. It was a hot summer day, so who wouldn't like a fresh glass of that delicious sweetness?

"Twenty-five minutes Lyra, you should wait another ten minutes honey!" My mom was cleaning the house and I was stuck in my room until she was ready. I was humming to one of the songs on the radio and lay flat on my stomach on my bed, dreaming about my first dollars.

Ten minutes later my mum finally let me in the kitchen and I ran outside with my cans, filled with lemonade. I sat down on white chair and a little wooden box was standing right in front of me. I put the cans onto it and waited. After five minutes I saw my best friend Ethan coming towards me, followed by his little Azurill.

"Hey Lyra, are you selling lemonade?" he asked. Sometimes I wondered if he really was a 7-year old, he could clearly see the cans, didn't he?

"Yes, I am. Would you like a glass?" I used my brown puppy eyes on him, this would certainly work.

"How much is it?" he asked. Yes, I knew he would walk into my little trap.

"A dollar," I answered. He started to look in his pockets and was able to pay me one.

"Do I get my money back if it doesn't taste good?" he suddenly asked. What was he thinking? That me and my mother couldn't make lemonade? He nipped at his glass and a smile appeared on his face. I was delighted, but I couldn't help to tease him.

"You know, mommy's Butterfree helped out to, until she used her stun spore and it was all over the kitchen. Luckily mommy and I didn't breath and opened the windows, I wonder if there's something in the lemonade though…" The smile on my best friends' face disappeared and I giggled. "I was just teasing you, Ethan!" A girl with blue hair approached us and smiled at us.

"Man I'm thirsty, how much is it?" Chris asked.

"One dollar," I said and I was happy, I had already earned two dollars and I was sitting here for only ten minutes!

The day went on and professor Elm and his wife came to have a drink too, soon the whole town had a taste of my Lemonade and I had earned thirty dollars. It looked at the pink watch my mother had given me for my birthday and noticed it was 4.17 pm. "I better go back inside," I murmured.

"Hey, do you still have a bit of that lemonade for me?" The boy in front of me looked at me with his dark eyes and his red hairs ruffled through the wind.

"Sure," I said while I gave him a glass. He drank it out and placed the glass on the wooden box.

"Thanks!" I couldn't believe he was walking away from me, without paying.

"Hey, that's one dollar you know!" he turned around and looked down at me.

"You didn't tell me I had to pay for it, pigtails." He had this smirk on his face and I just wanted to hit the boy in front of me. But I didn't, I was a good girl.

"Damn you, Silver!" I screamed while he walked away from me and waved with the back of his hand.

**The next week:**

My lemonade got famous in our town and every Saturday and Sunday I would sell it at the front of my house. I didn't know what I was earning money for but I was sure it would come in handy if I went on the road. Yes, that was my big dream, travelling all around Johto and maybe beyond. Professor Elm had already promised me and Chris a Pokémon when we became 10. Ethan already had a Pokémon from his parents and Silver, well he studied at a school in Violet City, he didn't need one, he wasn't going on the road. Mommy once told me Silver's father was a very important and rich man and he wanted his son to have the best education there was. Chris, Ethan and I were the only kids in town next to Silver that were old enough to go to school but we were all tutored at home or by Professor Elm's wife from time to time.

"Well well Lyra, I can see your business is going perfectly." I looked up and saw a man in a black business suit and with a black hat standing in front of me. This was Giovanni, Silver's father.

"Yes mister Giovanni," I answered with a smile on my face. Mommy had always learned me to speak with two words, especially to people who were very important. Although the man in front of me was a rich man, he was friendly too.

"How much is it?" he asked and he smiled at me. I wondered why his son wasn't like him.

"A dollar, sir." He took out his wallet and gave me five. "You don't have to do that, sir. Everyone pays just one dollar."

"I don't mind Lyra, just take it." I thanked the man and gave him his glass of lemonade.

Five minutes later his son was standing in front of me, with the same smirk on his face he always had. "Hey there pigtails." Why did he always make fun of my hair?

"What do you want Silver? I'm not going to give you a glass if you don't pay for it."

"I guess I'll go then, bye!" This boy really had some nerves, but I decided that it would be better just to ignore him.

**Three years later at professor Elm's lab:**

"Ok, Lyra wich Pokémon do you want?" I looked at the three Pokémon in front of me, there was a grasspokémon, a waterpokémon and a firepokémon.

"I'll take the Cindaquil," I said. The professor gave me the little firepokémon and I held it in my arms. "We're going to be great friends," I whispered in his ear. "Cindaa!" the Pokémon said.

"Chris, which one do you want?" My female best friend looked at the waterpokémon and the grasspokémon and finally decided. "I want the Chikorita!" The leaf on the pokémon's head started to spin, it was happy with his trainer.

"I wonder where Silver is…" the professor murmured. Silver was done with school a few weeks ago and now he would start travelling like me, Chris and Ethan, who's Azurill had evolved into a Marill.

"Professor, I'm sorry I'm late!" he yelled while we all stared at the door, a boy with red hair gasping for air. "I want the Totodile!" he shouted through the room.

"Well, you're lucky Silver, the girls picked the other two Pokémon." A smile appeared on his face while he walked to the waterpokémon.

**A few days later, Cherrygrove pokécenter:**

"You really don't mind, Lyra?" Chris and Ethan were looking at me and although it hurt me that they would leave, it didn't bother me.

"Of course not, if you guys want to travel to Kanto, it's your choice." They smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Why don't you come with us?" Ethan asked.

"I think my place's here, for now." I replied. They both gave me a hug and walked out the pokécenter. One day I would see my friends again and I already couldn't wait until that day came…

"Nice friends you have there, pigtails." I turned around and saw the red-haired boy in front of me.

"It's their choice if they want to leave," I said. He had no right to speak like that, not about my friends.

"You're all alone now, aren't you?" I nodded once and looked at my feet, I didn't like to be alone.  
"You know pigtails, I'm alone too, we can travel together," he said. I thought I was imagining things, was Silver really asking if I'd like to travel with him? I looked up and saw a little blush on his face. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Somehow I did want to travel with him.

"I'll go with you." He could barely hide the smile on his face and neither could I.

**Three weeks later: Goldenrod City department store.**

"I can't believe I paid a dollar for this!" Silver said with the same smirk on his face. Sometimes he really was a pain in the ass but he was a good partner to travel with, we both had three gym badges and we could train together, but somehow I always managed to win. "Your lemonade was much better than this." So that's what this was all about, he just wanted to tease me, remind me off the fact that he didn't pay for his lemonade. He drank out his can and threw it in the trash can. "Maybe it was tasty after all."

"You still own me a dollar, you know." I said to him while I crossed my arms. He walked up to me and his face was inches away from mine.

"No, I don't," he whispered while he put an ice-cold can of lemonade in my hands. "I bought you one too, pigtails."

He turned around to go back to the vending machine to get some drinks for his Pokémon and I smiled at the boy's back. I had to admit that I had a little crush on the boy, although we weren't alike at all. "Thanks, redhead."


End file.
